In The Dark Of The Night
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Blaine Anderson is forced to go to a straight camp, where he meets Kurt Hummel. Under the cover of night, they find something they didn't expect to while surrounded by people telling them they aren't allowed to be who they are. AU one shot. M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is very AU. Kurt and Blaine have never met. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>To gay teenagers, straight camps are a horror they have heard of, but never expected to be real. They are something bullies threaten with, they are a device unaccepting parents use to try to make their kids act normal. They are a work of fiction, something out of the movies. They can't possibly really exist.<p>

They do.

Blaine Anderson sat in the backseat of his parent's car, glaring out the window. His father had just pulled up to the drop off. He couldn't believe the audacity of his parents. He couldn't believe that they were so ashamed of their own son that they thought sending him away to some camp would make him the son they always wanted. He was seventeen years old and this was just embarrassing and wrong.

"You're going to have to get out of the car at some point, son," Blaine heard his father say from the driver's seat. His mother had stayed entirely silent throughout the trip.

"Don't call me that…" Blaine whispered venomously. He didn't see his father roll his eyes.

"Blaine, stop sulking. You're going and that's final. We're here, you're going to get out of the car, and we'll see you in eight weeks."

Blaine turned away from the window and glared up at his father, who had not turned in his seat. "You're such an asshole. You take away my summer, just because you're terrified of who I am. Maybe I had plans; maybe I was going to spend time with my friends. But no, you're sending me to a place that's supposed to 'fix me.' Fucking disgusting."

His mother turned and looked at him. "Language, Blaine! Please, this will be good for you." Blaine just rolled his eyes and stared back out the window. From where he sat, he could see a lot of teens standing around, of all different ages. The youngest seemed to be around thirteen or fourteen. Some looked to be older than Blaine, which only made Blaine feel a fraction better.

It was hard to feel better about any of this when every single face looked just as miserable as Blaine felt.

"Get out of the car, Blaine," he heard his father demand. Blaine stayed silent, defiantly staying put where he sat. His father sighed heavily, before getting out of the car. He went to the back and opened the truck, pulling Blaine's bags (which his mother had packed, considering Blaine refused to) out and throwing them onto the ground. Blaine's jaw dropped. His father shut the trunk, then went to Blaine's door and pulled it open. He grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him out of the car. Blaine tried to resist, but his father was much bigger than him, therefore, much stronger. "Stop acting like a child, Blaine! You're going to do your time here and then you'll come home a normal boy."

Blaine's father let go of his arm and stomped off around the car. Blaine quickly tried the back door… It was locked. His mother had locked the back door. Blaine looked into the passenger's side window, but his mother wouldn't look at him.

Before he knew it, Blaine was watching his parents drive off, and he was stuck at a camp that believed that he was wrong for being himself. Blaine's father was right… Blaine _was_ essentially doing time.

Because a place like this could only be considered a prison.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked sullenly to the cabin he was assigned to. The camp was so lifeless, despite the incredibly flamboyant people residing in it. Blaine felt like the life was being sucked straight from his body.<p>

To anyone that knew him personally, this would be a sight to see. His curls free from their usual hold. A slight scruff to his face. His beautiful hazel eyes slowly becoming muted. Blaine was usually so put together and lively… well, that's how he was at school, at school where he was able to finally be himself without any judgment. He was able to perform and show the world that being gay didn't make him any less of a person.

Yet here he was now, at this camp to be taught how to be normal. Normal. Because he apparently wasn't at all.

Blaine shook his head as he found the cabin. He hoped the inside looked nicer than the outside. Of course, those hopes were dashed when he walked inside. The room was small and dim. There were four small beds lining the long wall, then one bigger, much more comfortable looking bed by the door. The counselor's bed he assumed. _Great_.

He noticed that one of the smaller beds already had two bags on it. They were some sort of designer that Blaine couldn't figure out off the top of his head. Whatever, he wasn't the first one there.

Blaine heard something and turned his head to see the boy in question arranging something in one of the small lockers lining the wall beside the door. Blaine couldn't help the fact that his jaw had practically hit the floor. This boy… He was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever laid his eyes on. Spotless porcelain skin… Perfectly coifed hair… A sense of style Blaine only ever saw in magazines.

The boy turned and looked at him, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow rising, and that was when Blaine saw those eyes. They were blue and green and gray and Blaine didn't think eyes could possibly be so beautiful and mesmerizing.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked, his voice much higher than Blaine expected. It too was beautiful though, very melodic. Blaine couldn't help but think of how much he wanted to hear this boy sing.

"Hi…" Blaine breathed rather stupidly after about a minute. The boy's eyebrow rose higher.

"Hello…" he said rather cautiously. Blaine flushed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, placing his bags down the bed beside the boy's. The boy watched him for a moment before turning back to what he was doing.

"My name's Blaine," Blaine suddenly said, almost shouting it as he turned around to look at the boy again. Why was he acting like this? He'd seen cute boys before, except this boy wasn't just cute.

The boy didn't turn. "Kurt," he responded shortly. Blaine smiled. _Kurt_. That was such a good name for him, it just was.

"So are you gay too?" Blaine asked, before slapping his hand onto his forehead. This was a straight camp, of course he was gay. _Blaine, you're a fucking idiot, you know that?_

Kurt seemed amused. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. "No, I'm just here for the _experience_," he replied, sarcasm dripping from each word. Blaine flushed even more.

"That was a stupid question."

"Incredibly stupid."

Blaine walked over to the boy and held out his hand. "Could we maybe rewind? I'm usually a lot better at things like this…"

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand, then back up at his face. "A lot better with things like this, huh? Do you come to these types of camps often? Do you come and meet some guy and shamelessly flirt, knowing that it could get you burned at the stake?" he asked.

Blaine's eyes widened. "No… I, um… I'm just trying to make the best of this. I don't want to be here. I'm being forced, like I'm sure you are…" he said softly. Kurt just grimaced and continued arranging something in the locker, which Blaine now saw to be skin care products. "They'll probably take those away from you…"

"I'd like to see them try," Kurt said darkly, before shutting the locker. He looked over at his bags and sighed. They definitely wouldn't fit in the locker. "My clothes are going to be ruined…" Kurt whispered, walking over to his bags and regrettably sliding them under the bed. Blaine went over and did the same thing with his bags, before sitting down on his bed.

"So, um-" Blaine started, but Kurt cut him off.

"I'm going to stop you right there. I don't want friends, Blaine. Not here. I don't want to chance the possibility of getting close to anyone. I'm here to be here and the minute I can leave I'm gone, and chances are you'll never see me again. So let's not do the whole 'let's be friends and get to know each other' thing. We aren't here to make friends."

Blaine stared at Kurt as the boy walked out of the cabin. Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. Kurt seemed like a challenge. And as he sat there on his bed after Kurt left, Blaine knew he wouldn't give up trying to know that mysterious boy.

* * *

><p>Within the first week of being in the camp, Blaine knew it couldn't possibly be a prison. The more appropriate comparison would be a concentration camp.<p>

The food was terrible and they definitely weren't given enough. The bathrooms were unsanitary. And the methods were a little outlandish.

On the very first day, each boy was paired up with a girl. Maybe they thought if a gay and a lesbian were in the same room for hours on end, the natural way of life would convince them to bone. The pairs would have to work together every day on a project or assignment that would teach them to be more straight. Most of the time they were forced to watch movies that were probably made in the fifties about how "gay is not okay." Blaine wanted to vomit every time he had to sit through for one.

Of course, his "partner" made it easier.

Her name was Santana Lopez.

Santana was always able to make any of the activities fun. She was making a travesty of the entire system and Blaine really enjoyed watching her tear apart all the shitty things they had to go through.

She told Blaine about how no camp was going to make her change who she was, and that was the general consensus for the rest of the campers. It wasn't like they decided to be like this, despite what the camp workers said. Blaine really liked Santana, despite her high-strong, bitchy personality.

The best part about Santana was that she knew Kurt, who was still entirely mysterious to Blaine. They went to the same school (which was actually a school Blaine knew of, considering he lived a town over) and were in the Glee Club together, but they weren't friends, so there wasn't much she could say about him. One thing she had been able to reveal was that Kurt was constantly bullied for being "as gay as the fourth of July." Blaine had rolled his eyes at this, but at least it gave him insight into who his cabin-mate was.

Because that was just not something he could gain for himself.

Kurt was very… standoffish. He would respond when Blaine spoke to him, but his answers were short. It wasn't just with Blaine though. It was with everyone. And with the arrangement of the days, it was impossible to get even a second alone with Kurt.

But about three weeks in, Blaine finally got his chance.

* * *

><p>Blaine discovered that between eleven and two in the morning, the counselor of their cabin would leave to god knows where. He would slip out after he thought all the boys were asleep.<p>

On this particular night, Blaine was still awake when the counselor slipped out. He waited a few minutes before sliding out of his bed, pulling on his shoes. He leaned over and shook Kurt gently. "Kurt, wake up…" he whispered.

Kurt groaned and mumbled something in his sleep. Blaine took a moment to think about how adorable he was, before shaking him again. Kurt groaned and opened his eyes. "Wassagoinon?" he asked, his words all mixing together. Blaine had to bite his lip.

"Let's go take a walk… Please…" he said softly, his voice taking on a pleading tone. Kurt stared at him for a moment, before sighing and rolling out of bed. He slipped on his shoes and followed Blaine silently out of the cabin.

They walked in silence for a while, making sure to walk in the direction opposite of the camp, hiding whenever they thought they heard a noise. Neither really knew what to say. Blaine hadn't actually thought Kurt would come with him.

Once they were a safe distance away from camp, they found a small rock formation and sat down next to each other on one of the bigger, flatter rocks. Kurt looked over at Blaine and raised a brow. "So what exactly is this about?" he asked. Blaine looked over at him. He flushed lightly.

"I know you said you don't want friends, but… I'm so intrigued by you. You're so… I don't know how to describe it. But I feel like… I feel like I need to know you, Kurt…" Blaine said softly. Kurt stared at him again. Blaine suddenly felt like he was naked, Kurt's gaze was so hard and scrutinizing.

Suddenly, Kurt sighed and looked away. Kurt knew Blaine was interested in him in some way and that scared him. He didn't come here for the reasons everyone else did. He was at that camp for reasons that most people wouldn't understand. But Santana had approached him about Blaine, and Kurt wondered how much longer he could hide.

He decided he didn't want to anymore. "What do you want to know?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment, looking down at his feet. That was such a loaded question. There was so many things. Blaine looked back up at Kurt and smiled softly. "Everything."

They talked for a while. Kurt told him about his school and what he wanted to do in the future and Blaine listened intently before explaining the same things. Nothing extremely personal was ever really delved into. Blaine could see there was so much more to Kurt than the boy was letting on.

Blaine planned to find out everything about Kurt.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt started making their nightly walks a routine thing. Each night they learned more about each other. And each night… Blaine wanted Kurt more.<p>

As time went on, Blaine took more risks. One night, he took Kurt's hand as they walked. Kurt shook him off and Blaine didn't try again. The next night, he took Kurt's hand again. Kurt let him.

It went on from there. It culminated into where they were now, sitting on a towel that Blaine had grabbed, Kurt leaning into Blaine, Blaine stroking his hair gently. Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Blaine… I want to tell you why I'm here, but… I'm afraid you won't like why I did this. I don't even like why I did this…" he whispered.

Blaine smiled at him. "Don't worry… I wouldn't judge you or anything."

Kurt sighed and sat up. "I wasn't forced to come here, Blaine… I came here by choice…"

Blaine's eyes widened. "But… but why?" he asked. Kurt sighed again.

"Blaine… You told me that you had trouble with bullies before you transferred. Well… the bullies at my school… they don't stop. They are relentless. And I couldn't help but wonder if… If maybe I could figure out a way to be more… straight, that the bullying might stop. I mean, I tried it before, but I wasn't so good at pretending."

Kurt was looking down at this point, tears in his eyes. Blaine cupped his chin and lifted his head. "Kurt… You know none of this can really make you straight. You're so proud and so… You're one of the proudest people I've ever met," Blaine said.

Kurt teared up. "I know that this can't change me, but it can help me pretend… It wouldn't hurt to try and figure out how to act like a normal person…"

Blaine's heart positively broke when he heard Kurt say that. Kurt was hurt so badly that he wanted to learn how to act straight to ease the pain. Blaine knew in that moment he would do anything to make that pain go away.

Without thinking, Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. He expected Kurt to pull away. He did feel him tense, but after a moment, Kurt started to kiss back. Blaine's hand reached up to cup Kurt's face, while Kurt's hand moved to cup Blaine's face.

They broke apart after a moment, staring at each other breathlessly, both of them flushing deeply. Kurt was the first to speak. "You know… We're not supposed to fall for each other at straight camp… I'm pretty sure that's the exact opposite of what's supposed to happen..." he whispered.

Blaine laughed softly. "I know… But I can't stop…" he whispered back. Kurt smiled and looked down.

"Blaine… We'll never see each other after-"

"Kurt, we live a town apart… Santana told me that you live in Lima, Ohio. I live in Westerville. We'd be able to see each other all the time!"

Kurt stared dumbstruck at Blaine. He hadn't known this. Santana hadn't told Kurt this. He was suddenly realizing how plausible he and Blaine being together was. There was no doubt of the attraction between the two. Kurt had never seen such a handsome man before. Blaine was perfectly sculpted. His curls were adorable. His eyes were… Perfect. Kurt had come to terms with his attraction after they had started talking more. And now… Now he knew that they really could be together.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again. Blaine kissed back, closing his eyes. They pulled apart again. "I can't believe I fell in love at straight camp…" Kurt whispered. Blaine grinned and captured Kurt's lips in yet another perfect kiss.

* * *

><p>The end of the summer came quickly. The owners of the camp thought that the progress of the campers was so good that they deserved a treat. They invited a separate camp to come by for a celebratory dance on the very last night. Little did they know that that was about the most stupid thing they could've ever done.<p>

Blaine found it hilarious that the workers at the camp thought that they had really turned a bunch of gay people straight. Blaine also found it hilarious that they thought they could enforce a "dance with a member of the opposite sex only" policy. If they were all so straight, then the workers shouldn't have had to worry, right?

Blaine was dancing with Santana for shits and giggles when he caught Kurt's eye. Santana knew about them and she noticed the eye contact. She smirked. "Wanky…" she whispered, licking his lips. Blaine shook his head at her before looking back at Kurt. Kurt motioned towards the door. Blaine nodded and watched as Kurt slipped out of the dance. "Seems like someone's getting lucky tonight… Is it bad that I'm jealous?" Santana asked in Blaine's ear.

"Oh please. I know how much you've gotten here," he whispered back. Santana smirked more.

"And none of it meant anything. That's why I'm jealous." Blaine smiled and kissed Santana's cheek, before slipping out of the building entirely unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Blaine found Kurt by their cabin. The entire camp was at the dance, so they knew it'd be the perfect time to be together. Blaine immediately grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him with everything he had. Kurt happily kissed back, winding his arms around Blaine's waist.<p>

They broke apart for a moment to quickly run inside the cabin. It was risky, they both knew that, but they didn't care. They needed each other.

Kurt locked the door as Blaine pushed their beds together. Kurt basically tackled him onto them, kissing Blaine hard and passionately. Blaine kissed back eagerly, moaning into his boyfriend's (not a word he was used to, but one he so enjoyed using) mouth. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked against Kurt's lips.

"Never more sure of anything in my life…"

Blaine pushed Kurt off gently. "Have you ever been with someone?" he asked softly. Kurt shook his head.

"Have you?" he asked. It was Blaine's turn to shake his head. "Well good, because neither of us have condoms." Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss, sliding his hands up Blaine's shirt. He slid his fingertips over Blaine's bare skin, just feeling. He ran through fingers through the coarse chest hair. Kurt needed to see this. He sat up and pulled Blaine's shirt off.

Kurt basically whimpered upon seeing Blaine's bare chest. Sure, he had caught glimpses, but they weren't allowed to look at each other when they were changing. But now… Now it was all Kurt's. He started pressing kisses along Blaine's jaw, down his neck, then to his chest and stomach, moaning softly. Blaine leaned back, thoroughly enjoying the attention his body was receiving.

"Kurt… I don't like your clothes…" Blaine whined softly. Kurt laughed softly and sat up again. Blaine ran his fingers along the hem of Kurt's shirt, before pulling it up, taking in his beautiful body with his eyes. Kurt definitely had muscle tone. He was perfect. But he was flushing and avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"My back…" he whispered. Blaine's brows furrowed together and he turned Kurt so that he could see what Kurt was talking about. Blaine gasped softly. There were so many scars covering his back. Blaine looked at each, tentatively running his fingertip along a particularly large one. Kurt shivered. "They're from being shoved into lockers so much…"

Blaine sighed and leaned in to kiss each scar softly. "You're so beautiful, Kurt…" he whispered against the other boy's skin. Blaine didn't see the tears well up in Kurt's eyes and the smile that crossed his features.

The rest of their clothes were shed quickly, almost urgently. Both boys blushed upon seeing the other naked. They both also thought that they had never seen someone so beautiful in their entire lives.

"We uh… We don't have lube…" Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled.

"We'll just have to improvise…" Blaine whispered back. They had already semi discussed this. They both admitted to not really having a preference whether they topped or bottomed, but Kurt had told Blaine that he wanted to bottom for their first time, since Blaine knew more about sex than Kurt did.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt onto his back. He spread Kurt's legs and smiled at Kurt, before sliding two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. When he pulled them out, Kurt wrinkled his nose, but he was smiling.

Blaine moved his fingers down to Kurt's entrance and slid one around it. "Ready?" he asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine took a deep breath and slowly slid his index finger into Kurt's ass. Kurt gasped and closed his eyes. He was so tight, Blaine could barely get his finger in. "Relax, Kurt…" Blaine whispered, pushing his finger deeper, past the resisting rings of muscle.

Once it was completely inside it, he just held it there, waiting for the all clear to move it. After a moment, Kurt nodded and Blaine started moving his finger in and out of Kurt slowly.

It only took a few minutes for Kurt's body to adjust. Before Blaine knew it was happening, Kurt asked him to add another finger. Blaine pulled his finger out almost completely, before adding his middle finger and pushing them both back in. Kurt gasped again, but this time, he let his body relax more easily.

Blaine kept moving his fingers, moving them in a scissor motion, stretching Kurt out. He knew that it would only help so much, but a little preparation was better than no preparation at all. Blaine was trying to remember back to the things he'd read about. He crooked his fingers experimentally.

"FUCK, BLAINE!" Kurt cried out, his back arching and Blaine grinned. He'd found Kurt's prostate. At this point, Kurt was moving against Blaine's fingers. "More… More…" he whimpered.

Blaine knew what Kurt wanted, so he pulled his fingers out. He was about to figure out a way to lube his cock when Kurt beat him to the punch. He had sat up and leaned over, sliding his lips over the head of Blaine's cock and then down his length. Blaine gasped loudly as Kurt started to suck him. He was amazed at how… well not shy Kurt was about this. When he caught a glimpse of Kurt's lust blown eyes though, that solved _that _mystery.

Kurt bobbed his head up and down on Blaine's cock, humming around it, and Blaine thought he was going to lose his mind. He had no idea how Kurt knew how to do that, but if he didn't stop, Blaine would come down his throat.

"Kurt… you need to stop…" Blaine groaned and Kurt pulled off of his cock with a pop. He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know what came over me…" he whispered. Blaine smiled.

"I do." Blaine leaned down and pulled Kurt into a soft kiss, before laying him on his back again. He picked up Kurt's legs and wrapped them around his waist, smiling down at his boyfriend. Kurt smiled nervously back. "Ready?" Blaine asked again as he guided his cock towards Kurt's entrance. Kurt nodded again.

Blaine pressed the head of his cock in.

A loud gasp escaped Blaine's lips. He suddenly wondered how on earth he would fit. Kurt was so hot and so tight and it felt so much more different than his fingers. And Kurt was clenching hard and making it very difficult to push in. "Baby, relax…" Blaine whispered more insistently.

Kurt whimpered. "I'm trying… you're so big…" Blaine flushed lightly. "Just keep going, slow."

Blaine nodded and kept pushing into the tight heat extremely slow. Kurt finally relaxed his body enough for Blaine to fill him. It had been so hard not to just thrust into him. "Tell me when you're ready…" Blaine whispered.

It took a few minutes for Kurt to finally nod his head. "Move." Blaine hated that this was hurting Kurt, but he knew that it would get better. He pulled back slowly, then pushed back in, groaning softly. Kurt's body trembled. Blaine kept doing this, keeping the pace slow, until Kurt was panting and asking for more, for Blaine to move faster. Blaine did just that, gripping Kurt's legs and sliding in and out of his boyfriend. Kurt moaned out underneath him, his head hanging back, his jaw slack.

Blaine pulled out and lead his cock back in at a different angle, pushing in and hitting that spot deep inside of Kurt that had him keening. "BLAINE!" he yelled out, his back arching as far as it could. Blaine laughed and shushed Kurt before regaining his pace and making sure to hit that spot inside of Kurt over and over.

He could tell that any pain Kurt had been feeling was gone. Kurt was moaning and writhing and his face was screwed up in nothing but absolute pleasure. Blaine leaned down and kissed him hard. Kurt kissed back, moaning against his lips.

Blaine sat back up. He wasn't going to last much longer. He tentatively gripped Kurt's cock and started pumping his hand over it. Kurt's eyes widened and he groaned even louder. Blaine could feel how close was.

"B-Blaine…" Kurt whimpered. "I'm… I'm…" And then Kurt came hard. He came over Blaine's hand and onto his own stomach. Blaine came soon after, feeling Kurt clench around him, but he kept moving, riding out his orgasm.

When he finally came down, Blaine pulled out and collapsed beside Kurt, both of them panting heavily. Blaine looked at his hand and gingerly licked off the cum, before rolling over and licking the cum off of Kurt's stomach. Kurt blushed deeply. Blaine looked up at him, blushing as well. "Sorry… I like the taste… It's… _You_…" he whispered. Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into a kiss. Blaine kissed back.

Kurt pulled back after a moment. "I love you, Blaine…" he whispered. Blaine smiled.

"I love you too, Kurt."

They kissed for a few more minutes, both of them utterly exhausted, but they knew they couldn't stay like that. They were lucky they didn't get caught. They fixed up the room and opened all the windows to air out the smell of sex. Then they quickly ran to the showers and got cleaned up.

They were back at the dance before anyone (except Santana, of course) even noticed.

* * *

><p>The next day was leaving day. Blaine and Kurt walked to the pick up spot with their stuff, together. There was plenty of space between them, so no one could pick them out from any one else walking about.<p>

Blaine spotted Santana and waved. Santana smirked and walked over to them. "You know, neither of you ever told me how your night went," she said. Kurt raised a brow.

"What you don't know won't hurt you, Satan."

"Oh please, you used to scream virgin. The cry is very muffled now, so I know that something happened."

Blaine smiled between the two and pulled Santana into a hug. Santana laughed and hugged back. "I'm going to miss you, Santana," Blaine said softly.

"Don't get all sappy on me, it's not like you won't see me again, hobbit. This isn't goodbye and you know it. I'm sure I'll see you in Lima plenty, though not for me." She smirked again, looking in Kurt's direction. Kurt gave her his signature bitch face, which Blaine had come to know and love during his time at straight camp.

A small red car pulled up. Santana turned and smiled, really smiled. That was honestly the first smile Blaine had ever seen on the beautiful girl's face. Blaine watched as a tall blonde climbed out of the driver's side and ran over to Santana, basically jumping into her arms.

"That's Brittany," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled. He'd heard a ton about Brittany. She was the girl that Santana was in love with and though they weren't together at the moment, Santana had told Blaine she had no doubt it would happen eventually.

Of course, the two gorgeous girls hugging had caught the attention of the entire camp. Santana knew this and smirked before pulling Brittany into a passionate kiss. Blaine heard all the counselors gasp, while all the campers started cheering. It's not like the counselors could do anything anymore. Santana was daring, but Blaine admired her for it. And Brittany didn't seem to mind Santana kissing her _at all_.

Santana quickly introduced Brittany to Blaine. Brittany giggled and hugged him tightly, before hugging Kurt tightly, telling him how much she missed him. Kurt had whispered something like "I missed you too, boo." Blaine just smiled. Kurt had told him about his first "girlfriend."

After Santana and Brittany left, the other campers stopped caring. People were hugging and kissing and just being themselves, much to the horror of the counselors.

Blaine and Kurt refrained though. They were both a little sad. They didn't want to leave each other.

"I swear, the minute I get home, I'm getting in my car and I'm driving to Lima. My parents are probably going to be losing their shit anyways," Blaine whispered as they sat and waited for their parents.

"You'll be welcome at my house. My dad didn't understand why I wanted to come here. He'll be happy to know that the camp didn't change me one bit. He accepts me and loves me no matter what." Blaine smiled at Kurt. They'd had this conversation before.

"I wish my dad accepted me."

Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand. Blaine intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand briefly before letting it go. He saw his parents' car pulling up. Kurt followed his eyes and sighed softly.

The car pulled up and Blaine's parents got out. They gave him a once over, before his dad motioned to the trunk. Blaine rolled his eyes and picked up his bags. He opened the trunk and threw them in the back, before shutting the door and walking back over to Kurt.

"I'll see you sooner than you think," he said softly. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I know…" he whispered. Blaine hugged him and walked to the back seat door. His parents stared at Kurt perplexed. Blaine looked back at Kurt and saw him smiling sadly.

"C'mon Blaine, get in," his father said, having already gotten back into the driver's side. His mother was still standing in the open door of the front passenger's side. Blaine looked at them.

"I forgot something," he said, before going back over to Kurt, grabbing his face and pulling him into a searing kiss. Kurt gasped softly, but melted into the kiss. He kissed back, his hands gripping at Blaine's shirt. Once again, the campers broke out in cheers, as Blaine's parents watched with wide eyes.

The boys pulled away, staring into each other's eyes, big smiles on their faces.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love _you_," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine smiled and hugged him tightly. He pressed one last kiss to Kurt's lips before walking back over to the car and getting in. Kurt just smiled, blushing deeply and waved to Blaine. Blaine waved back, barely hearing as his father started pulling out of the drive, ranting about how the camp was supposed to fix Blaine, not make him "gayer." Blaine just waved until he couldn't see Kurt anymore before sitting back in his seat, smiling like an idiot.

In the end, straight camp hadn't been all that bad.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed that. Reviews would be lovely!<em>


	2. Author Note

There is a follow-up to this story now posted, titled _A Better Kiss, A Hotter Touch_.

It is also completed.

Go check it out!

Love, Mary


End file.
